


Neckerchief

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marking, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really hated Merlin's neckerchiefs. It hid that perfect throat a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neckerchief

Deliberately marking his royal territory, Merlin had said in a huff. Arthur denied it, of course, vehemently, grumbled about it being bollocks and Merlin an idiot, but that's exactly what it was. Marking his territory.

Yet knowing that, Merlin still tied that ridiculous cloth around his neck - hiding the bruises that Arthur sucked into his skin a few hours before.

The tease. He knew that Arthur liked to see what he'd done afterwards, liked to have others see as well.

Mouthing and biting and rubbing his not-quite-shaven cheek against that alabaster flesh, raising red marks, his energetic handiwork stark against that pale throat. How could he not want the world to know that Merlin was his, would always be his.

Then Merlin had to go and cover it up.

Well, Arthur would see about that. Next time, when Merlin was gasping out his desire, loose and pliant under Arthur's hand, Arthur might just have to show him what other uses there were for ratty neckerchiefs. And then tied up like a pretty package, Arthur would show Merlin just how much pleasure could be wrung from mouths sucking bruises across pale skin and fingers probing deep inside.

Arthur couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
